1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to fastening brackets and more specifically involves a bracket for spacing and fastening deck boards to a joist from the bottom.
2. Background Art
Wooden decks or fences comprising two or more wooden joists spanned by a plurality of parallel boards nailed to the joists are typically constructed by driving nails down through the exposed face surface of the boards into the joists. This method is undesirable for several reasons. With hammering, it is easy to miss and hit the board thus denting or marring it. Box head nail hold well but can be seen and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the deck. The nail head will often discolor the area around it. Finish nails aren't as displeasing in appearance but take longer to install and retain water in the hole which leads to rot and rust. Nails can work up such that the nail head is above the board surface and cause a safety hazard. Water gets into the crack between the board and joist and causes rot.
One alternative which produces a more aesthetic surface is to drill countersink as screw and to plug the hole above the screw with a bit of wood. This method is expensive and time consuming; the plugs work out in time, and the holes fill with water.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an attachment device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art; which attaches boards to a deck with an unmarred upper surface especially if it spaces the boards from the joist.
It is further desirable that the attachment device provide a means for spacing the boards from one another.